Hollyflower
"Dovekit, stop being so stuck-up. Puddlekit is being adventurous and fun." - Hollykit to Dovekit when she tried to stop Puddlekit, Hollyflower's Escape ~ Hollyflower is a slim, mostly-black-gray, purple-blue-eyed she-cat with a small green flower and a few berries behind the tufts of fur on the side of her face. She has a light gray tail, cheeks, muzzle and forepaw, as well as darker shade of black-gray on the tips of her paws, running from her shoulders to her forelegs and on the bridge of her muzzle. Bio Hollykit was an introverted kit from SkyClan who most likely kept to herself and her siblings, Dovekit and Puddlekit. She liked to sneak out of camp with Puddlekit, and can be pretty rebellious and outgoing when you get to know her. Hollypaw became mature quickly, taking after her sister, Dovepaw. She was always quiet and kept to herself, like in her kithood, but you'd notice her become arrogant and intelligent, as well as a natural leader and short-tempered as you got to know her. When she left to go to ShadowClan, she felt even more introverted. Even more so when Dovepaw returned to SkyClan. When Hollyflower became a warrior, she slowly grew anxious and anti-social. When she grew close to cats, she still kept at a distance as not to get hurt. When she became deputy, she grew a close bond with the leader, Huskystar. History In the Super Edition arc Doveberry's Choice Hollyflower isn't the main character in this book but appears often, being Doveberry's sister. She first appears with Dovekit and Puddlekit, suckling. She's last seen when Doveberry is leaving ShadowClan, staring longingly over to her sister. Hollyflower's Escape Hollyflower is the main character of this book, appearing often due to being the main point of view. She is first seen sneaking out of camp with Puddlekit and Dovekit and is last seen at her deputy ceremony. '' In the The Shadowed Prophecy Light And Dark ''Hollypaw doesn't appear often in this book, being not very close to the main character, Cloverpaw. She is first seen at the gathering among ShadowClan cats and is last seen at the battle with ThunderClan and ShadowClan versus SkyClan. Roaring Waters Hollypaw doesn't appear often in this book, being not very close to the main character, Cloverpaw. She is first seen circling with Dovepaw and is last seen touching noses with Dovepaw before retreating with ThunderClan and ShadowClan. Howling Winds Hollypaw doesn't appear often in this book, being not very close to the main character, Cloverpaw. She is first seen by the ShadowClan border, sitting alone. She is last seen by the ShadowClan border with Dovepaw, viewed as a dark shadow. The Lighter Tunnel Hollypaw doesn't appear often in this book, being not very close to the main character, Cloverpaw. She is first seen at a gathering and is last seen by the border with Dovepaw. '' Sharpened Fangs ''Hollypaw doesn't appear often in this book, being not very close to the main character, Cloverpaw. She is first seen with Dovepaw by the border and is last seen scampering off, alarmed, into ShadowClan territory. '' Trivia * Hollyflower is another of Huskii's self-inserts, along with Doveberry. * Hollyflower is named after Huskii's favourite prefix (Holly) and flowers, which Huskii loves. * She has a secret raccoon friend who can speak cat, like Midnight the badger! Quotes ''"Scaredy-cat, are you? Scaredy-cat! Scaredy-cat!" - Hollykit taunting Dovekit jokingly, Hollyflower's Escape "I thought you said I couldn't leave, leave you alone. Here you are, leaving me." - Hollypaw to Dovepaw when she was leaving ShadowClan, Hollyflower's Escape "Hollyflower gazed fondly up at Huskystar, proud to be the new deputy of ShadowClan. She remembered her sister and brother and wondered what they would think of her, the new deputy of ShadowClan, now." - Hollyflower remembering Doveberry and Puddleclaw at her deputy ceremony, Hollyflower's Escape Kin Mother: Thistleheart, alive. Father: Houndleap, verified StarClan member. Brother: Puddleclaw, alive. Sister: Doveberry, alive. Aunts: Ebonyclaw, alive. Lark, alive. Uncles: Canaryflight, alive. Gleamfrost, alive. Grandmas: Kerry, unknown. Pumpkinfang, verified StarClan member. Grandpa: Edward, unknown. Snowstep, verified StarClan member Ceremonies Apprentice ceremony : Maplestar: Hollykit,' you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Hollypaw. Your mentor will be Canaryflight''. I hope Canaryflight will pass down all he knows on to you. : Maplestar: Canaryflight, step forward. : Maplestar: ''Canaryflight, 'you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from myself, and you have shown yourself to be loyal and strong. You will be the mentor of Hollypaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her. Warrior ceremony : Pansystar: I, Pansystar, leader of ShadowClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. She, Hollypaw, has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn. : Pansystar: Hollypaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life? : Hollypaw: I do''.'' : Pansystar: Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Hollypaw, from this moment on you will be known as Hollyflower. StarClan honors your intelligence and quick wits, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ShadowClan. Deputy ceremony Pansystar: I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. ... The new deputy of ShadowClan is Hollyflower. Category:Huskii's OCs Category:Warriors Category:Deputies Category:Warrior Cat Category:Warrior Cats Category:Warrior cats Category:OCs Category:She-cat